Destined Legacy
by Near River L
Summary: I would like to present my story among the other vast amount that are leaking in this site. In this story we follow Naruto as he journeys to understand what is the meaning of becoming a true ninja and that becoming a shinobi is not all fun and games. Smarter/Calm/Intelligent Naruto while maintaining some of his Canon traits. Powerful Naruto in realistic power scaling. Harem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of Destined Legacy. Man I really don't know how to begin an introduction this is my first time even considering writing a** **fan-fiction** **based story so DO NOT JUDGE ME. Well I have been reading a ton of Naruto fanfics over the past year because frankly I hate how the canon ended so I amused myself into reading the alternate endings of stories on the web. Ehhhhhh some were good, some were awful but hey who's to say you will like mine am I RIGHT *awkward chuckle. So hey enough of the chit-chat just seat back, relax and get to reading.**

 **Oh and sadly I do not own Naruto that honor belongs to one Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was early morning in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The sun was just beginning to rise as people were just now starting to wake up and going about their daily routine. As the sun shone into his apartment, one Uzumaki Naruto mumbled incoherently in his sleep dreaming of being fed ramen by his crush Sakura as he was being named Hokage. Rays of sunshine blinded him in his sleep as he slowly open his eyelids, looking over to his bed stand he lazily glimpsed at his alarm clock.

"GAH! I am going to be late, Iruka-sensei is soo going to kill me if I miss today of all days." Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his bed to get ready. Normally Naruto would not have cared if he was late or not he was known for his rather rebellious nature but today was a special day he was finally going to become a NINJA! Naruto rushed to the bathroom, turning on the shower he was sprayed with cold water, it was always like this the landlord seemed to had it out for him or something then again the entire village shared his mindset.

After a quick shower, Naruto hurriedly wore his orange jumpsuit and made his way to the kitchen. Opening one of the cupboards Naruto grabbed one of his many cups of ramen and heated it in the microwave. After eating his non-nutritional breakfast he closed the door of his tiny apartment and made his way straight to the academy.

On the road to his destination he couldn't help but notice the glares of the civilians as they all kept their distance and whispered amongst themselves.

"Demon."

"Devil."

"I hear he is taking the shinobi exam with the rest of this year's class."

" WHAT! How could Hokage-sama even let that demon graduate!"

" I thought the council made it clear not allow him to become a ninja."

Those were just a few of the many conversations that were being held behind his back. He never understood why the village hated him so much, sure he pranked them and all but that was in response to their actions towards him in the first place. Naruto shook his head he wasn't going to let these people get in his head especially when he would be taking his first step to becoming Hokage today.

After reaching the shinobi academy Naruto rushed through the halls and into his classroom he finally made it and just in time to, grinning to himself he entered the class where Iruka-sensei was instructing the class of the objectives of the test. "Oh Naruto glad your on time for once take a seat, I was just telling the class of what your final exam would be covered on." said Iruka while smiling happy that Naruto came on time.

Naruto scanned through the classroom for an available seat and scowled when he realized he would be sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke, his ultimate rival.

Naruto had never really understood the emo king. Everybody loved Sasuke, the girls in his class, the teachers in the academy, the civilians and other shinobi of the village, everyone. He was Konoha's golden child but yet he remained cold and indifferent. Ungrateful bastard, it irked Naruto to no end, how he would give to lavish in such love and attention the raven haired boy had.

Knowing there wasn't any other place to go, Naruto made his way over to sit next to the Uchiha.

"Teme." Naruto muttered.

"Hn."

Naruto merely rolled his eyes, what can he say it was a typical response you would get from the brooder, that and "dope" of course. Naruto looked further ahead of Sasuke and seen Sakura sitting next to Sasuke's left giving glances to the last Uchiha.

" Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically as he waved at the pink haired girl. "How about after our exams you and I-"

"SHUT UP Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted as she smashed her fist into Naruto's face sending him flying away from the table."What did I say about not insulting Sasuke huh, and also why would I even date a loser like you!". All of the students roared in laughter as they witnessed the dope yet again get rejected for the hundredth time, Naruto merely sank back in his seat in depression when Iruka called out to the class.

" Ok class settle down the test will begin shortly, what you will be tested on is simple. First you will perform the substitution jutsu, followed by the henge transformation jutsu, and lastly the clone jutsu. You all will remain here Mizuki-sensei and I will be in the other room calling at one student at a time to begin their final exam. Good luck." said Iruka as he and Mizuki made there way to the testing room calling forth names of the students.

Forty-five minutes later Naruto was now the only one left to be tested, after practically storming in the test room, Naruto stood in front of his examiners.

"Ok Naruto perform the substitution technique while I throw this rubber kunai at you." Iruka said politely. Naruto prepared himself and substituted with a nearby chair to dodge the rubber kunai.

"Good, Now perform the transformation technique." immediately Iruka regretted what he had said when Naruto transformed. There in front of him was a fully naked blond haired girl, blond hair tied in twin tails reaching the small of her back, an hourglass figure that would put most girls in her age group to shame, and full plump lips the glistened in a pout. Iruka was blasted from his chair due to an immense nosebleed and fell onto the floor. After regaining his bearing when Naruto canceled the jutsu he made his way back his chair and saw Mizuki disapproving stare. He chuckled awkwardly and motion for Naruto to continue.

" This is the last test Naruto pass it and you will receive your headband." said Iruka hoping Naruto would finally get the clone technique down.

"Dont worry Iruka-sensei I promised myself that I would become a ninja and no one will get in my way, dattebayo!" Naruto loudly exclaimed as he positioned the right hand seal and molded his chakra, he was going to get his headband no matter what.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto as there was a burst of smoke, after the smoke cleared Naruto looked towards his left expecting a fully formed clone but what revealed was a sadly deformed one instead. Looking towards his sensei he was met with a disappointing stare.

"YOU FAIL!"

The sun had begun to set in Konoha and one Naruto was now lying on his bed in his small apartment with a sense of utter failure and discomfort. "I failed, today was supposed to be a memorable one for me. I was going to take my first step in becoming Hokage and have these villagers accept me and acknowledge me. I had to witness my other classmates all wearing headbands and starting their career as ninja, while I was left to the dirt laid forgotten." Naruto bitterly thought to himself, sulking into his bed further. Suddenly he heard a tap on his bedroom window and noticed Mizuki-sensei on the other side. Confused, Naruto got out of his bed and open the window.

"Hey Naruto, I just came to check on how your doing. You looked very depressed when Iruka yelled at you like that." Mizuki said with a look of sympathy on his face.

"What can I say I failed and Iruka-sensei was only doing the right thing." said Naruto in a gloomy tone. "Well I think I know a way you can pass and become a ninja Naruto." said Mizuki in a sweet tone.

" What! How is that possible, I thought you couldn't re-do the test!" shouted Naruto. Seeing his excitement Mizuki smirked knowing this would be even easier than he thought.

"Well I just might know away you can pass, they dont give this test to anyone you know." Mizuki said as he motioned for Naruto to come closer to give him the details of his plan.

"Wow this really was easy." Naruto thought as he just now entered the forest with a large scroll tied onto his back looking for closure to study away from prying eyes. The plan was really simple go in Jiji's office find the scroll Mizuki described, master the clone jutsu and done he would go on to become a ninja.

Stopping on a large tree Naruto took the the scroll of his back and sat down. He unrolled the scroll carefully and found the jutsu he was looking for, Kage Bunshin. "Oh well might as well get to work then." said Naruto.

He looked over the contents written on the scroll and decided it may be a good idea to read the description of the jutsu.

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu- a B rank Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu) that can only be used by one with large chakra to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power.

"Wow this jutsu is intense, but it's nothing Uzumaki Naruto can't handle! I am going to master if its the last thing I do!" said Naruto with renewed and set himself to work.

Less than an hour later Naruto found himself staring at ten more copies himself. Out of curiosity he raised his hand and poked one of his clones. "Hey! Cut that out."shouted the clone.

"YATTA I DID IT!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"YATTA!" all of his clones shouted in unison.

Naruto dispelled his clones since he had no use for them and sat back down to master the next jutsu on the scroll. As soon as unrolled the scroll once more he heard a familiar yell.

"There you are Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and sure enough standing before him was Iruka-sensei and from the look on his not to pleased also. "Hey Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"What I am doing here! What are you doing carrying that scroll, Lord Third had requested immediate retrieval for it!." said Iruka

Naruto jumped on the balls of his feet as spoke to his sensei in an excited manner. " Hey, but sensei isn't that how the test is suppose to be. Find the scroll, master a jutsu and show you. Then I will pass right, right!"

" Uhh Naruto who told you that exactly?" asked Iruka in a curious tone.

Naruto merely tilted his head to the side. " Mizuki-sensei did. He told me where exactly the scroll was located and how to retrieve it.

Iruka widened his eyes and started to realize what exactly was going on when he heard a whooshing sound coming towards them. "GET DOWN NARUTO!"

Several kunai implanted itself in Iruka's legs and back, grunting in pain he looked back and scowled. "So it really was you."

"I have got to had it to you Iruka, you came here pretty fast. I hoped the planed would be simple enough take the scroll and flee, but you had to get in my way." said Mizuki emerging from the shadows a smirk on his lips. "Give me the scroll Naruto." said Mizuki camly.

"No! Naruto don't give him the scroll!" Iruka shouted. Naruto looked unsure of himself and took a few steps back the scroll firmly grasped in his hands. "Wh-what's going on."

"He is lying to you Naruto! He used you to get to the scroll. The scroll you are holding contains forbidden arts and secrets of Konoha!" explained Iruka. Mizuki merely scoffed and looked towards Naruto. "You accuse me of lying well then Naruto how about I tell you a little secret. The secret to why you are shunned and hated amongst the people of Konoha."

"MIZUKI! You wouldn't dare, you know it's forbidden!" said Iruka.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two. "What are you talking about, who is lying?"

"They have been lying to you your whole life, and all because of what happen twelve years ago." Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin.

"Twelve years?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't understand?"

"Mizuki don't!"

"Haven't you wondered why people looked at you with such hate?!" Mizuki sneered at Naruto. " Why everyone would keep their distance from you, why you were isolated all this time? I will tell you why Naruto, you see when the great Yondaime sacrificed himself for this village, he didn't actually kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a new born baby."

That was all Naruto had to hear, contrary to popular belief he wasn't stupid. Living on your own from the age of four required one to learn faster than most, so he didn't have to hear the rest of Mizuki's rant to understand where he was getting to.

Mizuki only confirmed his thoughts moments after. "Its you! The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of you!"

Naruto was now trembling, he slumped to his knees. It all made sense now the way they treated him all of this time, The glares, the hatred, the whisperings behind his back. How could he have been more stupid, he should have realized how his birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi festival. People hated him with a passion, the one time he came to the festival he was driven out and beaten by drunken villagers when he was younger.

I am a demon aren't I….?

Mizuki took the opportunity of Naruto's turmoil and threw his Fuuma Shuriken at the boy.

Hearing a painful grunt, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka's tear streaked face with the large shuriken sticking out of his back. "Sensei why?" his voice cracked with emotion. His sensei merely smiled sadly back at him. "Because Naruto we are the same. Back when I was in the academy I was lonely and I know what it is like to feel that pain. I am so sorry Naruto I should have been there for you when you were clearly hurting inside." said Iruka his words laced with guilt.

"Hahahah! Iruka who are you lying to, you were one of the people that hated the demon the most, or have you forgotten."

That was all it took Naruto to take the scroll and run ignoring his sensei's shouts calling after him. He just wanted to get far away from here, it was all just too much.

Naruto was now laying his back on a tree breathing heavily, feeling he had run far enough and was now contemplating his thoughts of the news he received. Iruka-sensei as well huh? Figures if the entire village shares the same perspective of me, then would Iruka-sensei be any different? Suddenly he heard voices behind him and looked over his shoulder where Mizuki had now pinned Iruka and had raised a kunai in his hand.

"I don't know why you would sacrifice yourself for the demon he killed your parents didn't he?" Mizuki questioned.

"Your right. Yes the demon did kill my parents and caused me pain and suffering." said Iruka surprising Mizuki.

Naruto was only a mere distance away from them as listened in. So he does hate me after all he thought sadly.

"But that's not who Naruto is!" His words causing Naruto and Mizuki to snap their attention back to him. "Naruto is my student. A proud shinobi of Konoha, he is clumsy at times and makes mistakes but he never gives up and strives to accomplish his dreams. And I believe in him!"

Naruto went from depressed to elated. Iruka-sensei believed in him, he truly saw Naruto as who he was and didn't judge him like the others. It made him feel extreme joy after hearing those words.

"I am done here, I will kill you here right now Iruka!" Mizuki shouted as he began sprinting towards Iruka and was ready to launch his kunai when suddenly, a streak of orange and blonde smashed a foot into his face sending him flying to the opposite direction.

"N-naruto?"said Iruka. Naruto was standing back-faced towards him glaring at Mizuki. "If you so much as touch my sensei, I will kill you!" growled Naruto

"Hn, I'd like to see you try demon!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto put his hands in a ram seal and began molding and raising his chakra. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

An enormous burst of smoke blinded them, when it cleared to Mizuki's horror hundreds if not thousands of clones were everywhere.

"Whats wrong, I thought you were gonna kick our ass?" spoke one of the clones cracking his knuckles.

Mizuki didn't have a chance to respond as the clones came charging towards him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked down upon the bloodied body that was once Mizuki. He turned towards Iruka. "I might have gone too far huh."

"Come here Naruto." said Iruka. When he was close enough he asked Naruto to close his eyes, Naruto merely did so. Then he felt a metal plate touching his forehead, no it couldn't be Naruto thought excitedly. And sure enough when he open his eyes he saw Iruka merely smiling at him.

"You did it Naruto. You're a ninja of the Leaf, wear that headband with honor."

"YATTA! I did Iruka-sensei. I finally did it."

"Thank you for your report Iruka you are now dismissed, Naruto you stay." said the Hokage as Iruka had just finished giving his report on the incident.

"Thank you Hokage-sama and Naruto I will see on team placements in two weeks." said Iruka as he walked out of the Hokage's office, closing the door knowing he would want to have a word with Naruto in private. Naruto looked towards the old man who simply gestured for Naruto to take a seat.

"Naruto I know you must have a lot of questions regarding of what you may have learned through Mizuki, am I correct?" asked Hiruzen a looked at the young boy.

"Why did he do it? Why did he ruin my LIFE? I looked up to him you know, everyday I would promise myself that I would be as great as a shinobi as the Yondaime was. He was my inspiration and now I learned that he was the cause of all my SUFFERING" Naruto demanded with tears in his eyes.

Hiruzen simply looked at the boy in sympathy, he slowly stood up and made his way to his surrogate grandson and pulled him into a hug. The boy struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail, Naruto brokedown as he wrapped his arms around the old man and cried. Hiruzen signalled a gesture to his anbu to leave which they nodded and dispersed.

After quite bit of time had passed, Hiruzen was still comforting the boy rubbing his back smoothly. "Naruto, when the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you it wasn't to the intent that you would become a demon and shunned. No, the Fourth Hokage wanted the people of Konoha to see you as a hero." Naruto looked up at him in shock. "A hero. Me? Then I am not a demon?"

" Yes Naruto you are far from it. You are a hero one that is protecting our village on a daily basis. You keep the Kyuubi at bay and thus protecting me, the villagers, and all of Konoha." said Hiruzen

"Then how could I let them see me as a hero, how will I make them acknowledge me?" Naruto asked eager to get a response.

"You will have to grow strong Naruto prove to them that you love and will protect Konoha with the best of your ability. You still want to become Hokage correct?" asked Hiruzen.

"Of course! That is my dream." shouted Naruto.

"Then as you are now my boy you will not succeed." seeing Naruto hurtful expression he continued. "You didn't let me finish as you are right now Naruto your ninja aspects are severely lacking. Your physical strength and speed are below par, your taijutsu is non-existent and your chakra control is pitiful. Your ninjutsu needs work, and for the love of god Naruto get rid of that horrid jumpsuit!" The Hokage exclaimed.

Naruto appeared very embarrassed as the old man was listing his faults but didn't agree with the last. " Hey! What's wrong with what I have on now!" Gesturing towards his jumpsuit.

"Everything Naruto, you are a ninja meaning darker colour schemes would better suited in battle. As you are right now you will stick out like a sore thumb." replied Hiruzen. Naruto had to agree with that comment maybe he should look into changing his clothes.

"You can go ahead and figure out how you will change that but, I can give you some pointers to increase your training." said Hiruzen as made his way to a cabinet in his desk and brought out several books and handed them to Naruto seeing the boy's look "Those books will give you pointers on how to increase your chakra control remember having large chakra reserves is useless if you don't know how to mold it properly. To find information on the rest of the training go to the shinobi library and check out books of taijutsu and ninjutsu, they won't deny you seeing as though you are a shinobi.

Naruto looked excited he now had the tools to take his first step to becoming a great ninja, but he frowned after remembering something. "Jiji the team placements are in two weeks how will I even catch up with the rest of the class knowing I have such limited time?"

"Well your in luck the jutsu you mastered today will help you greatly. You see shadow clone are different from regular clones due to the fact that when using shadow clones the user will receive the thoughts of his clones once dispelled. Meaning, any training you commit with your clones your essentially gaining more knowledge at a high rate. And with your chakra reserves summoning 300 clones would be of no problem." explained Hiruzen and smiled seeing the sparkle in Naruto's eyes.

"That means I could easily catch up with the material I missed. Thank you Jiji I am thankful for what you are doing for me." Naruto said very grateful to his surrogate grandfather.

"Your very welcome Naruto, just remember a shinobi is calm, tactful and reserved. I am not asking you to turn into this emotionless drone, what I am saying is you must maintain a limit of some sort you understand me?" asked Hiruzen. " Of course Jiji I wasn't planning on becoming an emo like the teme, I have my standards you know."replied Naruto. Hiruzen simply chuckled and told him to be on his way.

"DON'T WORRY JIJI I WON'T FAIL YOU, I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!" shouted Naruto as ran out of the Hokage's office, the secretary there glared at him as he passed by her but he shrugged it off knowing that sooner or later he would gain everyone's acknowledgment at some point.

"Minato, Kushina, your son is on the path to greatness. You would be so proud of him." said Hiruzen as made his way back to his desk and on towards completing his duties of the day.

 **Chapter 1 completed:**

 **Like I said in the intro that this my first time writing a fanfic so please do take it easy on me. There will probably be many grammar mistakes and I am sorry for that I was just so excited in posting my first ever chp on FANFICTION. \**

 **Do leave a review! God knows I need it give me your suggestions, I NEED YOUR INPUT PEOPLE, or simple PM if you want to see ways I could go about this story.**

 **Like I said this is my first ever fic so hopefully you guys give me your input and review as much as you like. There next chp will most likely be updated at somewhere next month.**

 **Until then JA-NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning my fellow fanfiction readers! As promised a new chapter has been updated, but before you go on with story I would like for you all to read what I am about to say IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **One the pairings for this fic is still undecided so All of you that are asking about future parings and whatnot hold your horses, where only at like the beginning of the story so don't keep pestering me about it I assure you you will see when pairings are put to the test.**

 **Second I read one of the reviews on the story and this one guy named Moonlight I believe commented on the fact that I lied on my summary saying that Naruto is still his weak Canon self and not what I promised. What I say to that is, REALLY? Would you like to begin a story where the MC is already OP if you hadn't read my summary carefully I specifically said that Naruto would learn what it means to become a true shinobi and gather experience and knowledge along the way. He won't just start off as this insanely intelligent person where is the fun in that? I meant what I said he will become smarter and more powerful but in a REALISTIC POWER SCALING.**

 **Lastly come on you guys, I expected all of you to give me your input and review or PM as much as possible! This story need to evolve with all of your contribution as well, you are my audience therefore your opinions matter greatly to me PM as much as you like I will always answer to the best of my ability. Now that that's out of the way you may now read the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2: CHANGE**

The sun had just begun to rise as Naruto was now lying on his bed fully awake staring at the ceiling after waking up moments earlier. "Today is the first day of my training, I only have two weeks until team placements so I can't waste even a second of time. I wonder who I will be teamed up with, doesn't matter anyone's fine unless its not the teme." with that thought in my mind he quickly got out of his bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

After a quick shower and breakfast he hurriedly rushed out of his apartment and on towards the Shinobi Library. Entering the doors of the Library he made his way to the shinobi section when a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing in here boy?! This is not a place for someone like you." Turning around he was met upon an old civilian women who he had guessed was likely the librarian glaring at him.

"What do you think i'm doing? I am here to check out some scrolls. I am a shinobi aren't I?" he replied calmly.

"You will most certainly not! You are not allowed here." she snapped. Naruto sighed he seriously was getting tired of this, "Look lady as much as I would like to argue with you i'm on a tight schedule and I really don't have any time to waste. So if you have a problem with me being here take it with the Hokage and I assure you he will give you the same response." he walked away not even bothering looking back at the women.

Once he reached the section he created five shadow clones. "I want all of you to look for any scrolls related to chakra control, taijutsu, ninjutsu, history and anything else ninja related." His clones nodded and went about their duties while Naruto walked out of the library he had to go shopping for ninja equipment and after remembering what Jiji said a change of clothes also.

Walking down the road Naruto wondered how he will even get the necessary equipments since after all if he would go in a store they would either kick him out or ridiculously overcharge him. He shook his head he will just try everyone of them and hope for the best.

After being kicked out of most of the stores he was starting to lose hope when he noticed a decently sized shop in the far end of the district. Walking towards it he noticed the store was named KUNAI and from the looks of it was a ninja store. Trying his luck he entered the store which was empty at the moment and sure enough there were departments for weapons, clothing,shoes, etc. He made his towards the clothing area and started to look around.

"Hey kid, are you looking for anything in particular?" Naruto jumped at the sound and looked behind front of him was a tall well built man in his early thirties in a dark suit with black hair, he had two scars that littered his face in a X shape on his right cheek. " Yeah. I was looking to upgrade my armory and clothing." Naruto said expecting to be kicked out in a second.

"Don't worry kid i'm not like the rest of this ignorant village. I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in." reassured the man after seeing the boy's uneasiness.

"Oh thank you then." replied Naruto clearly surprised that there was another person other than Jiji and the Ichiraku family that actually seen him as a normal person. "Well then kid let's get down to business you said you needed a change in appearance right? asked the man.

"Yeah you see I just graduated from the academy and we will be having our team placements in two weeks so I figured why not get myself prepared."

"Good thinking, a ninja must always be prepared for the worst possible outcome. Those who don't live with that mindset will only die once there allowed outside these walls, I had to practically ingrain that in my daughter's head before she became a ninja." said the man walking past Naruto to look into the clothing section. After a few minutes he came out carrying a portion of clothing in his hand "Here, try these in the fitting room." giving Naruto the clothes.

Opening the curtains of the fitting Naruto stepped out wearing black baggy shinobi pants that reached his shins wrapping the expose part with white bandages to his ankles, he wore black army boots( Picture Goku's shoes but in black.). And finally for the top he wore a mesh shirt and a high collared grey zip up shirt, and black bandages from his elbow to his wrists for a finishing touch he wore black fingerless gloves with a silver metal plate on the front.

Naruto walked to the front desk where the man looked at him with a impressed look. "You actually look like a ninja now." the man said. "Thanks I will probably need five more pair of these please, could I get a set of kunai and shuriken the best you got and also could I get a weight set of some sort I am trying to increase my strength and speed." asked Naruto.

"I sure can, but since I am out stock as of yet I will craft them and it will be ready by the day before your team placements. But as for the weight sets I have one that would benefit your training greatly." He made his way to a section of the store and brought out a box and gave it to Naruto. "This consists of four weight sets, two for the arms and two for the legs. Once you find that you are use to the weight you can simple increase it by sending your chakra though it and when you want to take it off form a hand seal and say "Kai". The weight will go up to a maximum two hundred pounds so take it easy at the start." He said seeing Naruto's nod he Made his way to the counter and tallied up the price." Well if you add that all up it will be 100,000 ryo."

Naruto reluctantly brought out his wallet and paid the man. A good portion of the money he saved up from Jiji's weekly allowance was now spent, but he knew it was all worth it in the end.

"All right kid come back in two weeks and I will get your weapons ready by then. The names Kirito by the way." Kirito said. "Okay then I will see you then, thank you." With that said Naruto made his out of the store and towards the his apartment where the clones he formed in the library were now in his room with multiple stacks of books all reading intently. He decided to spend the rest of the day forming his workout routine with his clones and planned to start his training early morning tomorrow.

Naruto woke up early the next day and made his way to the training ground reviewing what he would be working over through the day. First thing he had to work on was his chakra control now there were many ways to train one's chakra control but most were complex like the water and tree climbing exercises so he had to start more basic with the academy level known as the Leaf concentration technique. The exercise was fairly simple he would mold his chakra to spin leaves on his fingers the more he would do the faster he would go to tree climbing.

The next thing he would have to cover would be his taijutsu. Now this was more complicated than he initially thought, he actually went through the academy level katas at his apartment last night and he felt as though the movement was simply too awkward to perform if that made sense his body in simple terms seemed to have refused to adjust to it. It made him stiff and movements were heavily constricted. As he was reading last night he came across that shinobi usually trained with one style and strived to perfect that one style, usually that wouldn't be a problem but he also read that the infamous Uchiha clan used the interceptor fist a style that heavily relied on the sharingan to pick apart their opponents movements and replicate and beat them at their own game. Seeing as though his rival was an Uchiha, Naruto refused to train with one style he realized that if he combined styles of various taijutsu his movements will thus become unpredictable and untelegraphed due to not moving under one style in particular. He knew it would be impossible for most shinbi to accomplish that but since he could utilize his clones to his gains mastering various taijutsu styles would be easier.

At the moment he would begin study a style known as Muay Thai it was a style that relied on various clincher techniques. The taijutsu was also known as the The Art Of The Eight Limbs because it used punches, knee strikes, elbow strikes and kicks rather than only using fists and feet. He would begin with this style and gradually learn others along the way thus hopefully combining them and making it his own unique style.

The last thing he covered was that his shadow clones were not all that perfect. He initially planned for a good portion of them to work on his physical training and build to increase speed and strength but he soon realized that shadow clones were purposed for mental aspects and muscle memory thus if he had made a hundred clones to work on physical training he would only achieve mental exhaustion and not any improvement in his build. So that meant he alone had to work on the physical aspect of the training and the clones would do the rest which was perfectly fine with him to begin with.

Shaking himself from his thoguhts he had now reached the training grounds and started to enter it.

Noticing that most were occupied due to already being used by teams he went to the far corners where there weren't any people and entered training ground 45 which was right next to a creepy forest were the entrance was completely locked up. And if that wasn't terrifying enough loud sounds and screams were heard from inside of it.

Shaking his head he went to the center of the field and created 300 shadow clones, he clapped his hands getting their attention.

"Guys we will be starting our training right now we will divide into groups. The first group will consist of 150 hundred shadow clones seeing as though our chakra control needs the most improvement you will be practicing the Leaf concentration technique I want us to master ASAP so we could begin the tree climbing exercise. The second group will consists of 100 clones that will practice and perfect the Muay Thai katas, the last group will simply study the remaining books of chakra theory and shinobi history. I will work on the physical training. Now everyone get to work!" Naruto said his clones shouted in agreement and went about their duties.

Since the training ground 45 was right next to the Forest of Death (not that he knew that) was a pretty secluded area with a very large ground of space so with training sets he now had on twenty pounds on his wrists and forty on his legs he began his workout with twenty laps around the field, fifty push ups, fifty sit ups, fifty pull ups on a tree branch, one hundred squats, one hundred punches on a log, and lastly on hundred kicks. And this was only his morning routine.

Two hours later we find Naruto in the center of field breathing harshly it was now 10:00 am and he had just completed his morning workout. He looked at his clones that were still working and decided he would dispel them for now, he dispelled all of them at once. Suddenly he felt a rush of all the memories of his clones too much information was being fed to his brain that he lost unconsciousness.

An hour had passed an Naruto had just begun to wake up. He realized that dispeling all of his clones at once could be suicide due to him possibly becoming brain dead of all that info, so he decide that he would now dispel them in groups of twenty to prevent that happening again.

Feeling hungry he created some clones and ordered them to get some food he sat down and made a small fire. His clones returned fifteen minutes later with a good amount of fish that they captured from a nearby lake dispeling them he then set out to cook the fish and ate quietly. After eating to his satisfaction he decided to meditate he read the when a ninja meditates his/hers senses would begin to sharpen and as well as their mind familiarizing them with their chakra. Naruto began to channel his chakra though his body parts and started to begin to feel his chakra throughout his body increasing his senses by a significant amount. He discovered that it really was a good way for him to let out his nonstop energy and felt his natural surroundings. After spending quite a bit of time meditating he stood up and made his way back to the training ground where he made four hundred shadow clones.

"Well you guys since we practiced what we worked on we have to start adjusting to our taijutsu style and overall movements of an actual ninja battle, so I will make this simple all of you will come at me with everything you got 400 to 1 so let's begin!" Naruto knew that this was necessary all of the training of the world would be useless if you didn't actually implement what you learned through battle nothing makes you learn better than hand to hand experience. Naruto smirked as watched his clones charge at him getting into his taijutsu stance he knew this would be a long day. Little did he know there was a person watching him from quite a distance with a curious look on her face.

Naruto moaned in pain as he made his way to his bed not even bothering taking a shower he flopped onto his bed, his body covered in grime, bruises, scars, and multiple broken bones. He knew what he did was crazy going against four hundred clones was ridiculous, but knew it would all be worth in the end even if it took quite literally the entire day and even then it took several shadow clones to bring him home safely.

Today was a eye opener for the blonde before today he never really trained he would occasionally make his way to a empty training ground where he would aimlessly throw kunai and shuriken or try to come with a bizarre move thinking it would look cool naming it Uzumaki Barrage or something in that line before he just really wanted to impress Sakura and one up Sasuke, but now he just wanted to improve and become a greater shinobi as fast as he can to become Hokage but his rivalry with Sasuke would still be there but not his top priority.

He also felt that he became a bit more mature maybe it was because of all those shadow clones he regularly trained with it maybe sped up his thought process as well. But it's not like that stopped them from beating the hell out of him. Stupid clones he thought.

But honestly he felt good better than ever actually, he could look at himself in the mirror and be proud of what he accomplished throughout the day. Before he would rely on the teachers at the academy but most if not all excluding Iruka-sensei would either teach him wrong facts of kick him out of class which would lead for him to prank the entire village. No one would ever give him the time of day help him when he struggled which as a result led him to become the "dead-last" of his class but today he learned and accomplished more than anything he learned in the academy. Sure it was only his first day of real training and he still had a long way to go but seeing his appearance at the end of the day it was really a good start. With that last thought Naruto closed his eyes and went soundly to sleep.

Naruto woke up as the sun began to rise he looked at himself and realized that he was emitting serious body odor and he even forgot to change out of his clones, quickly taking of the clothes he took a long shower cleansing himself thoroughly and got out. He also was shocked to notice that he was completely healed of all his broken bones, scars, and bruises he received yesterday he wasn't even feeling sore. He always knew he healed fast because of the Kyuubi but this was just ridiculous, he was actually feeling very grateful because now knew he didn't have to worry about pushing his limits maybe there was some blessings of being a jinchuuriki after all.

With that in mind he made his way to the kitchen and open the fridge which was stocked with fruits, vegetables, milk, eggs and even meat. He realized that the reason his growth was stunted an appeared shorter than his classmates was due to his poor nutritional diet and sadly eating ramen everyday wasn't helping either, so he got his shadow clones to henge to appear as civilians and buy as much as nutritional foods with the remaining money Jiji gave him and fill his fridge to the brim. But since he knew he never would quit ramen he decided he would choose a day of the week where he would eat as much ramen as possible from the Ichiraku's and keep a steady healthy diet for the rest of the week it was a good plan if he say so himself. After eat a well balanced meal he left his apartment and towards the training ground to continue his training for the day.

He pretty much did the exact same thing he did yesterday trained in groups in chakra control and taijutsu. But as for Naruto he actually increased the weight set by ten pounds it proved that the kyuubi had already made his body adjust to such weight and thus he began his workout.

Finishing his morning routine he was pretty tired as he dispeld his clones but this time in groups of twenty to avoid what happened yesterday. Summoning a few clones he set them out to get some food for lunch he was about to start a fire when suddenly he heard a distinct whistling of a kunai looking up he saw a kunai projected towards him, he leaned his head to the side and dodged it grabbed the kunai in reverse grip and prepared himself. "Oi I don't know who you think you are but you better bring your ass out here before I make you!" Naruto shouted bringing some of his old self out.

No response was given as more kunai were launched at him, he dodged and deflected all of them and then tossed the kunai in his hand at where it supposedly launched he never was good at throwing kunai and shuriken but that was mainly because he hadn't had a chance to train that particular part, and also Kirito had runned out of the stock so he would only receive them the day before his team placements. He lost his train of thought as his attacker revealed himself.

Or rather herself.

It was a female that just jumped out of the trees and she landed on the ground before him and looked straight at him giving Naruto a good look at her. Said woman was wearing clothing that was considered in his opinion very provocative. She had a dark orange mini skirt that barely covered her unmentionables, a fishnet shirt that once again did nothing to cover herself, what made it worse was that she wore no bra under it leaving her breasts for all to see. Over that she had a cream colour trench coat that covered just enough of her breasts that no one would be able to see her nipples. She was wearing standard jonin ninja sandals with shin bands over them and wore the Konoha headband on her forehead that held up her dark purple hair that was very similar to Shikamaru's hairstyle.

She was quite literally the most beautiful women he ever laid his eyes upon ( **he doesn't know the difference between beautiful and sexy at this point** ) which resulted in him blushing and looking away to not let her see his reaction.

This made her form a grin on her face seeing his response to her appearance. "Hey gaki I take it you like what you see huh?"

Naruto blushed further hearing that, he tried to open his mouth but no words came out. She continued. "You know I would usually castrate men who look at me like that your lucky I haven't done anything to you."

That seemed to trigger Naruto back to reality. "Look I really don't think you have a right to attack men for looking at you when your dressed like that, looks to me your just begging for their attention." Naruto countered.

His response just made her grin wider. "Oh, so the gaki can speak after all."

Naruto sighed, "Look i'm really not in the mood for playful banter, I have to continue with my training. So please tell me why your here or just leave."

"You shouldn't take that tone with your elders gaki." Anko teased. Suddenly she threw a kunai at him that sliced his cheek and reapered right behind him where she pointed another kunai at his neck.

What the hell! Naruto thought, his eyes widening, She is fast I didn't even see her move!

"I was just curious to see who was training all the way out here." Anko said in a pouting voice she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest on his back. She smirked when she saw that his blush came back full force. "I just wanted to see who was my new neighbour that's all."

"Neighbour?" Naruto asked as tried to ignore the feeling of her breasts on his back. He really didn't know what to do in this situation the only female he sought after was Sakura and when he reached out to her he would always have her fist dented into his skull, but now this woman was willingly embracing him.

"Yep!' She said enthusiastically as she leaned closer to him. Naruto blushed when she licked the blood off the cut she gave earlier though she was disappointed to know the cut on his cheek was already healed. "You see that training ground next to yours, that's my home." As she pointed over to the Forest of Death.

"Wait, you train there!?" Naruto asked clearly surprised that she trained in that forest, he heard the sounds and creepy vibe that came from it yesterday and it certainly wasn't a friendly place.

"Uh huh." Anko said smiling at him. "It's really a wonder a place there are many exotcic animals that live there the flesh eating tigers, the man eating plants, the enormous spide-"

As she continued to list off the "exotic creatures" that lived in the forest Naruto was left to his own thoughts. _Oh my fucking god im standing right next to a crazy women. And listen to her talk, she gets off to life and death situations! But wait, seeing how fast she moved earlier she must be a strong ninja and she was toying with me from the start so maybe…_

"You know lady, you never told me your name." Naruto interrupted the scantily clad kunoichi.

"Well gaki since you asked why wont you tell me your name first." Anko replied.

Naruto smirked,"You interrupted my training."

"Oh well you got me there gaki." Naruto turned around as she let him go to see her move into a sexy pose. "I am the super sexy kunoichi Mitarashi Anko!"

Naruto stuck out his hand, "And I am Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha!"

Anko's eyes widened in shock, _wait this is the kyuubi jinchuuriki, Last time I saw him he was wearing a kill-me orange jumpsuit._ Come to think of it she hadn't seen the boy as of yet. Before whenever she would come back from a mission she would see the aftermath of his pranks in Konoha. She had to admit they were pretty funny and she would always look forward to the next one.

Anko looked the boy up and down, well he certainly looks different now, I wonder what changed him so much. Anko cleared her thoughts and shook the boys hand, "Pleasure to meet you gaki!"

Naruto scowled, he told her his name and she continued to call him "kid". "I was wondering since from our earlier scuffle you showed that you were very skilled so can your train me."

Anko blinked, clearly surprised of the boy's question. She honestly just wanted to know who would be training all the way out here since this was more of a secluded area and people stayed away from it. But she thought about his request she knew enough about the boy from the other shinobi and civilians that he was the dead-last of his class and used most of his time pranking the village. Seeing him now though, watching him yesterday he literally trained himself to death his determination was clearly there.

"Why would I waste my time training a brat like you?" Anko asked in a haughty expression.

Naruto growled at her jab but remembered he had to stay calm. "Well you would have bragging rights for all to know that you trained the greatest Hokage."

Anko thought about it for a second, she had just finished her mission that was assigned three days ago and she did have some time off. She really didn't have anything better to do and looking at the kid she probably would have some fun.

"Future Hokage huh? Fine gaki you got yourself a deal, I will train you meet me at the entrance of training ground 44 tomorrow and we will begin your uhh training." Anko said in a sadistic grin.

Seeing her facial expression Naruto felt shivers run through his spine. "Wait where is training ground 44?"

Anko's grin widened an merely pointed to the deathly forest up ahead where loud screams and violent roars came from inside it.. Naruto had a slightly nervous expression but quickly shook it off he got what he wanted so he wouldn't complain, not one bit.

(The Next Day…)

"This was the worst idea I have ever come up with it." Naruto exclaimed as he was running for his life dodging the projected snakes and kunai that were launched towards him. He met up with the woman after he finished his morning routine. She led him through the locked cages of training ground 44, as soon as he entered the forest she told they would play a game of tag where in this case he ran for dear life as she chased him with killing intent. He been on the run for two hours as chased after him launching kunai,snakes and whatever she could find.

And to top it all off what made it worse was that she wasn't the only one he had to look out for, there were still creatures like spider's, plants and whatnot that he also had to be cautious of.

When he felt that her presence had gone he stopped on a tree branch to regain his breath. "This woman is crazy, training my ass she wants kill me." Naruto mumbled as he now regained his breath. He heard a sound from behind and he prepared himself with a kunai in his hand, a 6 foot spider came rushing towards him he threw the kunai directly in the spider's eye. He realized after being chased by them for a while that the eyes were their weak spot he took advantage of the spider's distress and moved quickly from the area.

Suddenly several kunai were thrown at him he deflected some while he dodged the rest and in came Anko from above moving her hand towards him. "Striking Shadow Snakes" Anko said as snakes came from inside her trench coat and towards Naruto.

He sliced most of them and backflipped from the rest. Seeing Anko in front of him he decided to test his taijutsu, he came rushing at her with a series of punches and kicks. Anko didn't even looked fazed and block them with ease seeing an opening she dropped kicked him in the face sending him flying to the ground.

"Really kiddo, you would actually try rushing towards a clearly superior opponent head on that was foolish." Anko said while shaking her head.

"Tch, well it's not like I had any other choice, at this point the only jutsu I possess is the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Henge, and Kariwimi. And all of those would be useless in this fight, and plus I had to see how well I can practice my taijutsu in hand to hand combat ." Naruto explained as he got up from the floor rubbing his now sore face.

"Well that maybe true but you could have at least set up a trap or something, just to get unfocused or something along those lines." Anko said

"How could I when I am being targeted by a person that won't even give me a second to catch my breath." Naruto argued. "That's the whole point of this exercise gaki, when your in the field of work you will be targeted by the enemy and he/she will never give you a chance to formulate a plan. So by experiencing such exercises by me you will learn to pick up and clear your mind faster to make a strategy." Anko explained as she made her way towards.

Naruto got a look of realization on his face that actually made sense. Naruto felt an arm over his shoulder he looked up to see Anko grinning at him. "Well Naruto, since I was so kind enough to train you will repay by getting me some dango."

"Huh" That was all Naruto could say as he was dragged towards to the marketplace of Konoha.

An hour had passed an Naruto and Anko had just exited the dango shop. Naruto was shedding anime tears as he noticed that his wallet had just been emptied by the woman smiling right next to him.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot, you just gotta love dango am I right gaki?" Anko asked looking down at Naruto but noticed that the boy was simple staring at his now empty wallet. Feeling guilty Anko asked, "Hey Naruto, did you spend all of your money on me?"

Naruto seemed to have recovered and looked up at her. "Yeah but it was all worth it in the end, you gave me a good training experience so that was the least I could do." He honestly didn't really care his savings from Jiji would end at some point and so he would just have to wait when he would be officially be paid as a ninja.

"Your a really weird kid you know that? I just spent the last amount of money you had and you just shrug it off." Anko groaned. "Ok you know what kid i've decided I will train you when I am not on missions or interrogating free instead. But on one condition you have to start giving me good fights later on ok?" Anko asked

Naruto gave a look of thought. She did scare the shit out of him but she had more pros than cons. She was strong so learning from her would be very beneficial and not to mention he actually had someone else to hang out other than the old man and the Ichiraku Family. "You got yourself deal!"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Ok you guys this is the end of chapter two and I would like to point that I appreciate you guys giving the time to read this story and hopefully it will evolve more to your liking and understanding.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE guys review and PM as much as you like but with line of thought please make your opinions straight logic and understanding dont hate on this story like on the guys just did. Don't use profanity and give professional input please. I love you guys and please stay tune to the next chapter I will update it next month or maybe this month depending on time.**

 **IMPORTANT Anko in this story will be the age of 20 just to work with the plot line. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma,and Kurenai will all be the age of 25. That's all for today and thank you.**

 **Update will come soon JA-NE!**


End file.
